Halide perovskites have resulted in breakthrough performances in optoelectronic applications such as solar cells, and light emitters. The prototypical perovskite material for photovoltaics (PVs) (first applied to PV in 2009) is CH3NH3PbI3. In only seven years of research, perovskite PV devices processed cheaply from solution inks have now been verified to convert >22% of incident sunlight into electricity, on par with the best thin film chalcogenide devices and silicon devices. One major hurdle in the commercialization of this technology lies in the long-term stability and durability of the semiconductor. Under environmental stresses, the compound can easily dissociate into PbI2 and CH3NH3I, the latter of which is volatile.
Thus, there remains a need for new perovskite materials that can provide improved durability and sustained long-term performance for solar and light-emitting diode (LED) applications.